


A late night kidnapping

by Silverwrites



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwrites/pseuds/Silverwrites
Summary: a simple short story about a kidnaping





	A late night kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This was a simple school project that i decided to post bc why not

A late night kidnapping 

The moon shone upon the little village and hadn’t it been for the wind it would have been completely silent. No one in the village would know what horrible news would fall upon them in just a few hours. 

A tall fair skinned woman made her way through the shadows making sure that no one heard or saw her after all she didn’t want to be caught on such an important mission like this one. The woman took of the hood of her cloak in order to get a better view of her surroundings and once she saw that the coast was clear.  
She smirked, after so much planning and waiting it would all soon bear fruit.

She quickly and silently made her way towards the house she had targeted and studied it carefully, her smirk grew wider as she saw that the house owners had so stupidly left the window open this late at night, thought she couldn’t really blame the due to the fact that this night was warmer than most nights this summer had been.

She silently made her way across the silent street and once by the window she took out some oil to make sure the window hinges didn’t creek. 

She carefully opened the window but only barely enough for her to get into.

She climbed through the window and made as little sound as she could muster and studied her surroundings, once she saw that no one was there she made her way out of the room to search for the master bedroom in which her target was in. 

The woman searched the rooms for a while and when she got to the end of the corridor she opened the last door ever so carefully. She looked over to the bed to see a woman who would be in her late twenties was lying in a deep slumber was. Paying no further mind to her she walked to the nearby crib.  
She smirked and walked over to it and peered inside. Inside it was a baby at around 6 months give or take one or two months. 

The woman carefully picked up the baby and looked around for a basket or something to carry him in order to make the upcoming journey at least a little bit easier for herself.  
Seeing that there was no such thing in the room she got out of there as silently as she had come and closed the door it only making a little ‘click’ sound as she left.

The lady made her way to the kitchens of the house where she was almost certain that more than one basket would be.  
When she entered the kitchens, she started to look around for a basket and sure enough she was lucky to find more than one that would fit the baby she was carrying.  
She put the baby down into it making sure not to wake him up.  
The woman wrapped the baby up in the blanket that he had from the crib and shortly after started to make her way back to the room she had originally entered the house from.

She opened up the window wider this time, so she could enter through with the basket. She climbed out the window and started to back track the way out of this little peaceful town.

 

A loud scream was heard from the Maplewood home the next morning and soon a curious crowd was forming nearby wondering as to what could have had happen this early.

A little later sobbing could be heard from the living room as knights from the city was searching around the house for any clues that could lead them to the culprit who had kidnapped the respected couple’s son.  
“I-I I put him to sleep last night and yes he fuzzed and woke up maybe once or twice and then fall asleep, then when I woke he was gone blanket and all” Elena Maplewood said sniffing and looked the person who was interrogating her. The man nodded and wrote everything down and sighed silently, he knew since there was no magical properties used in this kidnapping the possibility of the boy ever being returned to the family was next to none due to the fact that there were no tracks that they could follow.  
Later that day the man had to inform the parents and like any parent would.  
None of the people investigating had found anything that could lead them to any form of suspect or guilty and over the years the case of the Maplewood kidnapping was being forgotten over time the only people truly remembering was the head investigator and of course Mr. and Mrs. Maplewood.


End file.
